Never Make A Deal With Harry Potter
by Afterthought and Ellipses
Summary: Harry and Ron make a deal which involves Hermione. :D


Never Make a Deal with Harry Potter

By Afterthought

A/N: Made this after studying for two quizzes. I had no idea how I came up with this story whatsoever so please, bear with it. Haha. Oh yeah, so this is set during their 7th year, even if they didn't have one. Yeah, I'm just saying so you won't be confused or anything. Also, it's kind of like a Journal entry or something, I'm not really sure. I just started typing down my thoughts. LOL. So…Neutralconfusion and Ellipses are still…well, acting as is so still no news about that funny fic with Ron going through a portal to Antarctica.

Disclaimer: I own nada. Nothing. Zip. Zelch. Zero. J.K. Rowling's the rich one who wrote the series. I just make fanfics. None of them are nearly as good as J.K.'s.

When Harry James Potter decided to kiss me, Hermione Jean Granger, to say I was shocked would be quite an understatement.

How on earth did we end up in this situation you may ask? To be quite frank, it was all Ron's fault.

Yes, Ron. Ronald Bilius Weasley who, in fact, was only just a couple of feet away, his mouth was hanging open in shock.

You see, Harry and Ron made a very, VERY childish deal. Having found out that Harry kissed me on the cheek for luck in my Arthimancy test (in this case "shocked" would have been the appropriate term), Ron asked Harry to repeat said action. Harry (the git) agreed but to one condition: Ron would have to kiss Luna Lovegood like he kissed me.

Ronald (I will murder him) agreed and told me about their silly deal a few hours before the…erm…incident. After hitting him on the head 15 times (yes, I counted. Do you have a problem with that?) with my copy of Hogwarts, A History, I reluctantly agreed. A kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt anyone right?

Boy, was I wrong. W-R-O-N-G, wrong. It turned out that Harry wanted to see Ron kiss Luna on the mouth! Mouth! With tongue! (I will never understand the male mind) So, to see his wish come true, he agreed to the deal and kissed me in the way he wanted Ron to kiss Luna! Oh, how I hate him.

Okay, that was a lie. A huge lie. I love him, damn it. It was so easy covering it up before but now? How in the name of Merlin's wand am I supposed to suppress my feelings now?

And so, for the first time in my life, I had no answer.

As we pulled apart, I hid my face in my hands to hide my blush. Harry went over to Ron and said, triumphantly "Well, I've done my end of the deal. It's time to do yours, mate."

Ron didn't speak. Nor did he move or even blink. It seemed that he was more shocked than I was.

And so, after gathering my composure I walked up to him and slapped him.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, HERMIONE?" Ron screamed at me.

"One, you were spazzing out on us and two, you told me that Harry said it was a kiss on the CHEEK! That was not a kiss on the cheek, it was a full-fledged French!" I bellowed back at him.

"I THOUGHT it was just a kiss on the cheek too! Don't scream at me for that. Scream at him!" he retorted, pointing a finger at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I never said anything about just a kiss on the cheek, Ron." Then, after pausing for a minute he said "Are you mad at me, Hermione?"

I stared at him, thinking I would say "Of course I'm mad at you! You just kissed me! In front of Ron, to make it worse! I absolutely hate you, Harry!" but unfortunately my mouth had other ideas.

"No, I'm not mad at you Harry. Just a little pissed and confused but certainly not mad." I found myself saying.

He grinned at me, relief evident in his dashingly handsome face. "Good. I was worried that you would slap me too."

I smiled. Damn him and his ability to make me smile even in the worst situations. This was not a time for smiles; it was a time for slaps and 'how-dare-you's.

I wish my brain could send that message to my heart and my mouth because they clearly did not understand.

Harry pulled me into a hug and said "You're such a good sport, Hermione."

"Well, I have been your friend for 7 years. I suppose I've gotten used to you and your jokes." I said, emitting a small, very fake laugh.

Harry didn't seem to notice my fake laugh, which is a very good thing or else I would've faced a 2-hour interrogation on that matter, and continued on teasing Ron mercilessly about their deal.

I would have felt bad for Luna's fate if I wasn't too preoccupied about my own. Maybe that k-k-kiss would change me and Harry's friendship, and not in the good way.

What do you mean "what good way?"? You know what I mean! Change from friendship to that lovey dovey thing that Ginny and Dean do all the time! Would it include what? Oh, you've got a horrid mind. I refuse to dignify that question with an answer. May I please go on? Yes? Thank you.

Too deep in thought, I hadn't realized that Harry dragged Ron and me down to the Great Hall for his end of the bargain. And so as Harry smiled as Ron and Luna started to…well, you know what happened. I continued to stare blankly at the floor, horrified at the thought of the end to the beautiful friendship I shared with that emerald-eyed wizard.

What's a witch to do?

Ron and Luna became a couple 5.4 seconds after they snogged. Go figure? Harry, having bragged to everyone that he set them up, continued to tease Ron who, much to his disappointment couldn't care less.

As for me, I have taken it as a job to avoid touching and/or looking at Harry. And let's just say he wasn't too pleased about that.

* * *

"Why are you avoiding me?" He demanded one afternoon, pulling me into a broom closet.

"Why are we in a closet?" I retorted, deadpan.

"I asked first!"

"I am not going to answer unless you answer my question." I told him.

"Because you would've gotten away if I talked to you in the hallway." He replied, as if stating the obvious. "Now, answer my question, please."

"I haven't been avoiding you, Harry." I said

"Don't lie to me, Hermione. Didn't you think that I'd notice?" he told me, sounding really hurt.

I remained silent for a few seconds, tears now clouding my vision as I stared at the floor again.

"Was it because I kissed you the other day?" he asked, softly.

I looked up at him, the tears streaming down my cheeks and said "Did you stop and think what the consequences were before you kissed me? Did you even think for just one second that our friendship would've been ruined because of what you did?"

"Why would it ruin our friendship, Hermione? I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. I AM sorry that I used you to make Ron happy but, you know that it wouldn't have ruined us. We're stronger than that, more mature than that." He replied.

"Do you know how easy it was to hide my feelings from you? How simple it was to admire you from a safe distance? Then, you went and did what you did and hiding my feelings became a million times more difficult! It became so utterly painful to realize that you wouldn't reciprocate the feelings I've felt for you for the past 2 years. So painful in fact, that I've even thought of just simply staying away from you for the rest of my life as to not get hurt anymore. Do you understand now, Harry?" I told him.

I wiped my eyes furiously with my sleeve and tried to control the sobs that were coming out.

Then, I felt his hand on my wrist. I looked up at him, confused and still hurt.

"Maybe you should've stopped to think that I do, in fact, reciprocate those feelings too." He smiled at me.

My eyes widened in surprise (YES I WAS SURPRISED YOU TWITS!), and I lost all coherent thought in my head.

Just as soon as I thought that nothing else could surprise me, he leaned his forehead against mine and kissed me.

I didn't want to murder Ron anymore, nor did I want to stay away from Harry. Quite the opposite, actually, now I wanted to thank Ron for getting Harry to make that deal and I, now, want to stay as close to Harry as possible. And I'm sure, I will.

-End-

A/N: The ending sucks! *sobs* Just as it was going to an end, I got writer's block! Darn it! Well, aside from that horrid ending, I do hope you guys enjoyed. Rate and review please.


End file.
